


cut to the feeling

by zero_miles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, that works i guess, the fact that they're college students is barely mentioned but semi important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_miles/pseuds/zero_miles
Summary: Hot Runner is turning them both into morning people, because Jungwoo wakes up early to see him pass by and Jaehyun wakes up early so he can judge Jungwoo silently over his morning coffee.(or: Jungwoo definitely doesn't have a crush on the hot guy who runs by his apartment every morning. his roommate thinks otherwise.)





	cut to the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is both inspired by and dedicated to moon taeil's legs. thank you.

“Good morning, I guess,” Jaehyun says around a yawn.

Jungwoo hums in lieu of replying with actual words. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jaehyun bump into the doorframe leading to their small kitchen and doesn’t even try to hide his snort. “You’re really not at your best in the mornings, huh,” he comments.

Jaehyun makes a sound that sounds an awful lot like a whine, even though Jungwoo knows he would never admit it. “Time is a social construct, and it’s your fault I’m awake now anyways,” he says haughtily.

“Whatever,” Jungwoo says dismissively, turning his focus back towards the window he’s trying to pretend he isn’t staring out of. As hilariously out of it as Jaehyun can be in the mornings, it doesn’t compare to –

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun says, just as Hot Runner passes by their window. “I hate you, did you know that?”

Jungwoo doesn’t dignify that with an answer. Partially because he doesn’t think Jaehyun really expected him to answer (Jaehyun loves him, okay, he’s just a cranky bitch in the mornings), but also because right now he has a perfect view of Hot Runner’s ass and thighs. He’s wearing leggings so tight today that Jungwoo’s not sure how he even managed to get them on, and it’s so beautiful a sight that he feels his heart skip a beat.

“You know, if you took a picture of him or something you wouldn’t have to sit by the window pretending to be a functional human being every morning.”

“But that would be creepy,” Jungwoo answers, sighing a little when Hot Runner is completely out of sight.

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, but Jungwoo can feel the judgment radiating off of him anyways.

 

***

 

The first time Jungwoo had seen Hot Runner, he’d been the loser of a vicious game of rock, paper, scissors between himself and Jaehyun to see who would be the one who had to venture out one cold March morning to get coffee from the convenience store down the street due to an unfortunate incident the day before which had left their coffee pot shattered on the ground. Jungwoo was only a little bitter – Jaehyun had been the one to drop the coffee pot, after all, but Jaehyun had said it was Jungwoo’s fault for sneaking up on him. Like Jungwoo should have known that he was listening to music with his airpods stupidly loud while he was unloading the dishwasher or something and therefore hadn’t realized that Jaehyun hadn’t heard him come home.

Anyway.

Maybe two minutes after he’d left, cursing Jaehyun all the while, _he_ appeared. Jungwoo’s first thought had been that the guy was a psycho for running in those temperatures, but those thoughts had quickly disappeared once he got close enough for Jungwoo to actually get a good look at him. He’d been practically drowning in the hoodie and sweatpants he’d been wearing in deference to the chill in the air, but his ass still looked good enough even in loose sweats that Jungwoo had wanted to sink his teeth into them. To start.

Jungwoo had been so distracted that he’d even managed for forget to bring Jaehyun a coffee, forcing him to go out himself to get one like he should have done in the first place anyways, so it had been a damn good morning all around.

Even though Jaehyun would probably (okay, definitely) disagree, Jungwoo isn’t obsessed or anything like that. He’s just a man who appreciates beauty and Hot Runner is definitely beautiful. His lower body should be considered one of the wonders of the world or something. The first time he’d worn shorts, Jungwoo had nearly cried. Jaehyun had been awake to witness that one, too – Hot Runner is turning them both into morning people, because Jungwoo wakes up early to see him pass by and Jaehyun wakes up early so he can judge Jungwoo silently over his morning coffee – and he had mocked Jungwoo relentlessly for _days_. It had been worth it, though.

 

***

 

“What if he starts running without a shirt on when it gets hotter?” Jungwoo wonders out loud the next morning. It’s not out of the realm of possibility. Hot Runner had been in shorts again today and a shirt with the sleeves cut off, giving Jungwoo a tantalizing glimpse of his arms.

“Don’t start,” Jaehyun groans. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“You’re literally only awake to judge me,” Jungwoo points out, “so either you go back to bed or you listen. It’s up to you.”

Jaehyun looks down at his empty mug sadly. “You know I have freaky dreams if I try to sleep after I’ve had coffee,” he protests.

Jungwoo smirks. “Right. So like I was saying,” he says, just to watch Jaehyun squirm. “Hot Runner. Shirtless. Thoughts?”

Jaehyun gives Jungwoo a serious look, which wasn’t what he was expecting. “I think you should talk to him,” Jaehyun says firmly. “Save me from your pining already.”

“I’m not pining,” Jungwoo protests.

“You are, but sure, denial is fun too.”

“I wouldn’t even know what to say to him if I did go talk to him,” Jungwoo says despondently. “Hi, I’ve been watching you from my living room window upstairs almost every day for six weeks now? Just what every guy wants to hear.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “How are you this dumb?” he demands. “Just tell him you noticed him running by the building or something. You could even bring him a bottle of water or something so you look like you’re being a good citizen instead of just trying to get in his pants.”

“I don’t know,” Jungwoo says.

Jaehyun leans forward with an intense look on his face. “I didn’t want to say this, but you know the semester’s almost over, right? What if he graduates? Or moves to a different area and doesn’t run in this neighborhood anymore? Then you’ll have missed your chance,” he says.

Jungwoo pouts. “Now you’re being cruel.”

“Am I?” Jaehyun asks. “Or am I giving you the kick in the ass you need?”

 

***

 

Jungwoo sleeps on it for a day or two, but eventually he realizes that Jaehyun’s right. It’s already almost the end of April, and Hot Runner _could_ graduate in June or something. Jungwoo doesn’t know, because Jungwoo’s never talked to him. All Jungwoo knows about Hot Runner is that he passes by their building every morning between 7:45 and 7:50 like clockwork and that, well, he runs. And looks hot as fuck doing so. But that’s it. If Jungwoo wants to know more about Hot Runner – and he does, he wants to know Hot Runner’s name and major and what his ass would feel like if Jungwoo grabbed it – he’s going to have to talk to him.

It’s a lot easier said than done, though, and when Jaehyun drags himself out of bed on Saturday morning, Jungwoo’s standing next to their front door with his hand hovering over the doorknob.

“Just do it,” Jaehyun says. “Seriously.”

“But I’m nervous,” Jungwoo whines.

“Since when do boys make Kim Jungwoo nervous?” Jaehyun asks, and he’s got a point. Jungwoo makes boys nervous. Boys don’t make _him_ nervous.

Hot Runner is apparently the exception to the rule.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” Jungwoo says forlornly.

Jaehyun puts his hands on his hips. “If you do not go down there and make a move, or at least get his fucking name, I will.”

Jungwoo raises his eyebrows. “Your straight boy vibes will scare him off,” he says dismissively.

“Fine,” Jaehyun answers, a smirk spreading across his face. “If you don’t go down there, I will call Taeyong and have him meet Hot Runner downstairs tomorrow morning.”

Jungwoo gasps. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me,” Jaehyun challenges.

Jungwoo knows when he’s been bested, so he sighs in defeat. “I’m going, I’m going,” he sighs, opening the door. “But if this doesn’t work, you owe me.”

Jungwoo’s indecisiveness means that by the time he makes it down the stairs, Hot Runner is maybe a hundred metres away. He’s in shorts again today, and Jungwoo can’t help but let his eyes drift down to where Hot Runner’s thighs are partially exposed.

“Hi,” Hot Runner says, drawing to a stop in front of Jungwoo. Jungwoo snaps his gaze back up guiltily, embarrassed to have been caught staring, but Hot Runner is grinning easily at him.

“Hi,” Jungwoo breathes out, letting his eyes take in Hot Runner’s face, which is just as beautiful as the rest of him. “Um, I see you run by sometimes and I thought you’d might like a bottle of water,” he adds, praying that he doesn’t sound awkward.

Hot Runner’s grin turns sly. “I’ve been wondering if you were ever going to come down and talk to me.”

Jungwoo feels his face heat up. “Oh my god,” he says weakly. “You saw me?”

Taeil nods. “Almost every morning, yep.”

God, that’s embarrassing. “I’m sorry,” Jungwoo starts, but Hot Runner shakes his head emphatically and puts a hand on Jungwoo’s arm.

“Don’t,” he says. “If I was bothered by it, do you really think I would have stopped to talk to you?” he asks. Jungwoo hadn’t even considered that.

“You got me there,” he says, feeling almost dizzy with joy. “I’m Jungwoo.”

“Taeil,” Hot Runner says. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Put a name to the face.”

“Same,” Jungwoo nods. “I’ve been calling you Hot Runner in my head for weeks now.”

Taeil laughs delightedly. “I love it,” he says. “Can I see your phone?” he asks, and Jungwoo hands it over without hesitation.

“Are you giving me your number?” Jungwoo asks hopefully.

“Of course I am,” Taeil answers, his fingers flying across the screen. He locks Jungwoo’s phone before passing it back over to him with a self-satisfied smile. “I have to finish my run, but text me, okay?”

“Okay,” Jungwoo agrees. Taeil winks at him before he runs off, and the sight of Taeil’s ass in shorts this close is literally breathtaking.

Jungwoo unlocks his phone once Taeil’s disappeared from sight, and a grin spreads across his face when he sees that Taeil had saved his number as _Hot Runner_. It’s like he’d known that Jungwoo would have changed his contact to that, no matter what it had been saved as originally.

And maybe all Jungwoo knows about him now is his name and the fact that he runs by their building every morning between 7:45 and 7:50 like clockwork, but he’s still got a damn good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about moon taeil's legs on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zeromiles5) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/zeromiles5) because that is a topic i am always willing to engage in
> 
> until next time!


End file.
